Little Miss
by DependsWhoItIs
Summary: Renesmee as she grows up, will she make friends in school? will she end up with Jacob?
1. Alaska

**The characters rightfully belong to Stephanie Meyer i just like getting inside there heads and playing in there for awhile. **

Nessie (POV)

I'm 5 now but I look 8 we had to move 4 years ago people were starting to notice Grandpa Carlisle wasn't aging. We live in Ketchikan, Alaska now it's beautiful here and its almost always raining so we don't have to hide.

Jacob, Leah and Seth moved with us it's a long way from La Push but Jacob didn't want to stay there me being his imprint and all, Leah and Seth go wherever there alpha goes.

Seth's like another big brother to me, Jacob is my best friend, Leah is still standoffish with my family she gets along okay with Gramma Esme but she doesn't socialise with us much.

Gramma Esme found us this most amazing house its built onto the forest our house is covered by dense forest so where not in the thick of the town, The house is huge its more like a castle its 4 stories, my bedroom is on the second floor, Gramma Esme went into a lot more effort decorating my room seeing as I'm the only one who sleeps in our house, My room has a vintage feel all the furniture is like a pink cream colour, I have my own computer desk and everything, even my own bathroom.

My parent's bedroom is on the same floor as mine although further down the hallway with the library on the same floor, dividing off my room from my parents. On the third floor is Gramma and Grandpa's bedroom and Grandpas Office is on the 3rd floor along with Jaspers. On the top floor is Emmett's and Rosalie's Room along with Alice and Jaspers.

The first floor is just like one big room, The kitchen its huge and opens out onto our backyard and is joined onto the lounge room. Towards the left wing of the house on the bottom floor is our music room, my favourite room.

I want to start school but my growing hasn't stopped being so drastic yet, they don't want to send me to school because its to risky exposing us. So I'm being home schooled, Gramma Esme teaches me Art, Rosalie Teaches me mechanics I'm pretty good at so it makes her proud, My mum teaches me English, Alice teaches me dressmaking I'm good at that too, Jasper Teachers me history he's a bit biased when it come to the civil war so mum makes me read lots of books on the history of America. Dad teaches me science I hate it but he still says I need to learn. Emmett is my sports teacher we doe crazy stuff together but my parents still wont let me play vampire baseball with them even tho I'm just as fast as them.


	2. You and Me

Nessie (POV)

"Mum!" I screamed, she was there within a second of me screaming for her.

"Oh my Renesmee" she exclaimed. I knew she could smell it luckily they'd explained this to me my body was growing faster than expected so they had already given me the birds and bees talk, but it was still scary my first period.

She'd hurried in and out of my room in a flash and came back with an assortment of things tampons, pads I didn't like the idea of sitting in my own blood so I took the box of tampons from her and went to my bathroom.

"Renesmee, you okay Hun?" she said as she knocked on the bathroom door

"Yeah mum I'm okay but do you think you can get me Alice and Rosalie, my clothes are too small" last night when I went to bed I looked 8 I woke up this morning looking 18, I had boobs and a butt. I showered while I was sure mum was getting me Alice and Rose, I stepped out and put a tampon in and wrapped my self in a towel, when there was a tap on the door.

"Nessie, can I come in?" Alice chimed; damn that pixie had good timing,

"Yeah" I replied, She bounced in with clothes in her hands and hugged me

"Now I have some clothes for you to try on, I bought these on our last shopping trip because I had a vision you'd grow over night" Alice had never been able to see me when I was younger but because my decision had become more certain when I got older she had been able to see me on and off.

I put on the first outfit she gave me cute skinny jeans and a tee that said "To write love on her arms" my favourite non for profit group who cared for people battling addiction and depression. She handed me a cardigan, even tho I was half vampire and didn't feel the cold I still needed to dress the part of human being.

I was about to leave the bathroom when I felt her cold hand on my shoulder "Hey" She exclaimed, "you don't have any shoes!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way up to the top floor into Emmett and Rose's room and raided Roses wardrobe, the shoes bit anyway, She pulled out some cute heels.

"Perfect, you look so cute!" Alice said as I pulled on the heels.

"You have a talent Alice Cullen!" Rosalie Said I hadn't even seen she'd been there she hadn't said a word which is unusual for her.

"Now you're ready to face the rest of the family" Rose said she looked a bit nostalgic at this moment, Rose had always wanted kids and I was the closest to that so I suppose it was like seeing her little girl grow up. I got up off the chair I'd sat on and hugged Rose without saying anything she just smiled and hugged me back.

"Come on lets go show your parents my work of art." Alice said Jumping up and down, We walked down stairs I had to concentrate on not falling on my face, carpet burn wouldn't go well with this outfit.

As I walked down stairs I wasn't surprised to see my family all seated around the TV watching Emmett and Jasper playing some video game that involved fighting, my Gramma looked disgusted but was distracted when she sore me walking down the stairs everyone noticed Grammas expression and looked to see what had made her jaw drop. They all looked at me with the same expression on there faces they were all shocked to see there little girls all grown up, man was the attention embarrassing I could feel my cheeks flush pink.

It was my dad who was the first to break the silence "Nessie honey, you look so much like your mother."

Alice giggled, "Only with much more fashion sense"

Mum had come around since she's been a vampire but she still sticks to jeans and t-shirts with converse.

Mum didn't react to this but I know she'd probably tell Alice off for it later. After everyone had done there rounds saying something mum came up and hugged me I knew if vampires could cry my mum would be crying right now.

"Mum, I'm still the same girl and I'm not going anywhere!" I said as I pulled from her embrace I just held her hand and looked at her.

"I know" She mumbled "its just my baby is all grown up at 5" everyone who heard her say that laughed including my dad.

"Its Amazing" he said breathlessly as he pulled us both into a tight hug and muttered "If I didn't know you too I'd think you'd be twins not mother and daughter."

We stopped hugging and I went off to do what I normally do in the morning is go and play around with things in our recording studio, I was the most technical in the family when it came to technology even though I'm only 5 I get it better than the rest of my family.

I grabbed my acoustic guitar from the stand and went into the studio and called dad in to hit record when I had set it all up he was the best and didn't stick around and listen

I started strumming the chords to you and me by Lifehouse

And started to sing along

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

I kept singing along although for some reason this song started to make me think of Jacob and it warmed my heart, my feelings for Jacob had changed in this last couple of days and I was starting to fall for him.__

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

As the song ended I looked up to realise Jacob had been there listening, I left the studio and walked up to him with only one thing I wanted to do, kiss him and I did. He was taken a back by it but quickly recovered and he wrapped his arms around my waist and said "Your dads going to kill me"

I laughed at him "Dad won't hurt you as long as he knows I made the first move"

I pulled away for a minute and went and put on a cd with favourite song on it and Jacob's heart skipped a beat when he heard what song started playing, it was our song Lullaby by Fall out Boy

I went back to him and wrapped my arms around him and he kissed me and murmured along with the song "_Life is just a Ferris wheel it's always up and down don't make a sound_"

As the song ended I felt the presence of someone else in the music room I looked up to see mum and dad standing there dad looked sad and angry, mum didn't look angry she just looked confused that's when war broke out.


	3. Let Us Be

Nessie (POV)

"_Dad Please I made the first move" _I told him through my thoughts,

"I know that Renesmee, but he could've pulled back" he said annoyed.

"No dad this was my choice and I don't care how you feel I like Jacob and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" I said angrily

"Renesmee Honey, we didn't stay were going to stop you, we just think it's a bit soon." My mum said trying to calm me down.

"Mum I look physically as old as you and I'm pretty mature for my age, so I think if you wanted me to be happy you'd just let me, us be." I said trying to be level head although I felt like screaming at them.

"Edward were not winning here, lets just let them be" Mum said trying to pull Dad Out of his anger, he looked as if he was reading my thoughts.

"You're not marrying her, mutt" my dad said angrily. I looked to Jacob and then my dad confused.

"What?" I asked angrily "who ever said anything about marriage?"

"The mutt did" my dad said angrily.

I was getting worked up "Dad please stop calling him a mutt! And he never said anything about marriage? He hasn't said anything since you guys came in!"

My mum just looked at me she knew I shouldn't be talking to my dad like this but whatever.

"If you stayed out of my head Edward you wouldn't get her so worked up about it." Jacob finally said something I let out a sigh of relief I thought he'd gone mute for a while there.

Dad all of a sudden let out a sigh, which astounded us all including mum we all looked at him when he said "whatever, fine, I'm sorry it's just a shock is all and I suppose I'm not ready for my baby girl to grow up but if you guys are happy then I'll just let it be." He came up to me and hugged me and kissed me on the forehead

When mum and dad had left I turned to Jacob and hugged him "thank god that's over, my dad sometimes" I sighed, Jacob Chuckled and kissed me again. I loved his warm touch and his woody smell I snuggled into him. And we stood there like that for ages as if this is what we'd been waiting to happen.

I think I'm falling in love with Jacob Black.


End file.
